


Take Care of Yourself

by Irishgrlnextdoor



Series: SladeRobinWeek 2018 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual, Day 1/7, M/M, Power Exchange, Sladin, sladerobinweek, sladerobinweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishgrlnextdoor/pseuds/Irishgrlnextdoor
Summary: Day one: Power exchange theme.Slade is away for the weekend, and Dick has agreed to try something new with his Dom.





	Take Care of Yourself

  * Day 1 power exchange



* * *

 

**: It’s 6 a.m. Get up. :**

Dick stared at the text on his phone for a moment, blinking through the blur of sleep to try to read it. With a groan he let his head plop back down into his pillow, tempted to ignore it. His phone chimed again with another message. Apparently Slade wasn’t about to let him go back on his word.

He held it up again to read the new message.

**: Are you up? Answer me. :**

He supposed he had promised, but he had been hoping Slade would take some mercy to let him sleep in. He thought about lying and going back to sleep for just a moment, but quickly dismissed it. He hadn’t built a solid foundation of trust with his Dom over the course of a year by being the kind of Sub who lied.

 **: I’m up, but jeez it’s early! :** he messaged back, pulling himself up to sit on the side of his bed with a groan and a stretch that resulted in him making a few noises similar to a baby pterodactyl.

His phone went off again. **: I’ve been up since 5. Sharp. No more whining. You can start your day with a light jog. I’m emailing you your schedule for the day. Let me know now if there’s any problems with it and I’ll consider making adjustments. :**

Dick let out another sigh as he flipped over to his email to check for Slade’s message there. The man was out of town for three days. Three days that Dick also didn’t have to work. He hadn’t been able to go with his Dom, sulking about what he would possibly do with his free time. Slade had asked for the chance before to try a complete power exchange for a day or two with the Sub, but Dick had needed to build up more trust between them first before he could agree to something like that.

More than just a scene, actually giving up control of his every action to someone else for a period of time; living like a doll for someone else to play with. It made him nervous to basically let someone else use him as a real-life Sims character, but he had agreed to try it for the few days that Slade was away. He could honestly stop at any time, the game brought to a halt if he messaged the word ‘Cranberry’ over to the Dom. Still, he was nervous to try it. Nervous to dislike it and disappoint his Dom. Nervous to possibly enjoy it.

The email was simple, what he would be doing for the day and at what time. Even the jog Slade had told him to go on was already on his schedule from 6:15 to 7:15 followed by a fifteen minute shower. Already he had a slight problem if his militaristic Dom thought he could take just a fifteen minute shower…

The rest of it was fairly normal stuff… stuff he might have done anyway… but being told to do them by someone else…

**: A fifteen minute shower after running? I want more time XP :**

**: Fine. Subtract however much longer you take to shower from your breakfast time. Now stop being a brat and get ready. Wear your jock and the new black jogger set I got for you before I left. Do not wear those old grey sweats of yours. I mean it. :**

Dick wanted to scoff. The man had the nerve to even dictate what underwear he wore. The knowledge that Slade would know what underwear he was wearing, however, -because he had told him to wear them- had his thumb pausing from messaging back any sass right away. He wondered if Slade would spend his own morning picturing him out jogging, running in his gifted new Nike track suit and a jock. Dick was surprised when he felt a small shift in his cock, his morning wood starting to wake up.

Instinct told him to take care of it, but he stopped just short of grabbing it, bringing his phone up again. **: I have morning wood… :**

He wasn’t sure what to expect in reply, but bitter disappointment filled him at Slade’s quick response. **: You do not have permission to cum yet. Take your phone and listen to those teenyboppers you like until it goes away. It shouldn’t take long if your taste in music is at all improving :**

**: I think you might be making a joke and I’m stunned! And that is rich coming from you. Do you even listen to music? :**

A pause before Dick’s phone finally went off again. The message shorter than the time-gap would have led him to expect. : **Get going. :**

With another groan he got up and tossed his phone aside to finish getting dressed.

His jog was uneventful, aside from the uncomfortable partial he kept getting whenever he let himself think too hard about his Dom picturing him running because he had told him to do so. It would throw off his gait, but he eventually managed to circle around to reach his apartment again by 7:15. He kicked off his jogging clothes, his erection coming back to life after being denied and then teased by his own mind all morning. The anticipation was killing him as he messaged Slade.

**: Done jogging. Can I cum in the shower? :**

The three minutes waiting for Slade to answer back had him nearly bouncing with agitation. : **Someone’s eager. We’re only one hour into day one, Boy. Denied. :**

Dick glared down at his phone. Denied. He read the word several times, as if it might change. He could call the whole thing off and jack himself off into oblivion, or do so anyway and never tell Slade, but he had already decided against dishonesty. He could do so and tell Slade after, taking whatever punishment the Dom wanted to give him… but such blatent disobedience so early on might result in Slade calling the whole thing off instead.

With a growl Dick tossed his phone onto his bed and went into his bathroom to take the quickest shower of his life, turning the knob just enough to get a good blast of cold water going.

After his most depressing shower ever Dick meandered out to the kitchen to eat breakfast, as Slade had scheduled for him. He was just sitting down with the bowl of Lucky Charms when his phone went off from inside the pocket of his lounge pants. He fished it out, another message from Slade of course.

: **Did you touch yourself? :**

 **: No. I was about to eat breakfast. :**  He snapped a picture of his bowl to attach and send to the Dom as proof.

Dick took a spoonful as he waited to get a response or not. After all, breakfast had been on his schedule. He just about choked when he read Slade’s response, however.

**: I’m tempted to give you permission to jack yourself off into that bowl, but then I don’t know if I could resist from ordering you to finish it afterwards. :**

Holy shit. Dick didn’t want to admit it, even to himself, but that erection was slowly creeping back up on him under the table. It would be far from the first time he had eaten nature’s protein shot –his own or someone else’s- … but never so literally… never on his actual food. It was dirty. It was shocking. It was… damn, he was half hard just from the taboo thought of it. If Slade were here with him- holding him from behind as he pumped Dick’s cock for him- Dick was fairly certain he would already have the cereal frosted in his cum, but just himself in his apartment alone… his phone in his hand… he hesitated.

It beeped again. : **Send me a pic if you do. Otherwise you may continue your breakfast in peace and move on to your regular routine of stretches when you are done. :**

It really was up to him. He could just eat his breakfast, same as he always did, day after day. Good old breakfast. Yummy Lucky Charms. Wholesome and unexciting. Just like he normally…

Dick pushed up from his seat, freeing his cock from his lounge pants. It was so hard it was practically pulsing, dark red around the head and the sight of it over his breakfast bowl was enough to make his balls draw up. He gripped it firmly in his hand, whimpering when it was almost too rough at first, but he bucked his hips forward into the hold, stroking himself in quick jerks till his hand was a blur and within a couple measly minutes he was on the edge. He watched as he gave a final squeeze to the tip and cried out, his whole body straining, as he released in slow blissful pulses into his cereal bowl.

He was panting harder now than he had been after his jog as he stared down at his own jizz sitting on top, slowly mixing into the milk and cereal. A little red balloon-shaped marshmallow had been coated so thickly he could barely see it anymore; it never stood a chance.

He barely managed to hold his phone straight enough to take a pic, a POV shot of his dribbling penis pulling away from the edge of the bowl. He sent it to his Dom before he could talk himself out of it, collapsing back in his chair. He wiped what remained away with the napkin from the table just before his phone pinged him.

: **Damn Boy, I didn’t know you had it in you. That’s going to be getting me off all night tonight. Now send me a pic of the empty bowl and I’ll give you a treat. :**

Dick shivered at the implications, tucking himself away. Now for the not so easy part. He stared down at the jizzed cereal, but his stomach dropped a bit. Man up, he told himself, its like three bites on the top and the rest will just be normal cereal. It’s only going to taste stronger if you let it sit.

With that in mind he dug in, quickly chewing and swallowing with the intent to not really taste anything. It wasn’t disgusting, but it wasn’t really appealing. There wasn’t anything sexy to him about that part of it. After that the rest of his cereal tasted perfectly normal, but he was happy to finish it quickly, taking another pic to send to Slade.

**: Good boy. I’m hard just thinking about you doing that. :**

Dick shivered again with the praise, able to practically hear the sexy growl that Slade would whisper that to him in if he was here. Any shame he felt from what he had just done gone in an instant. **: My reward? ;) :**

**: I emailed you what to eat for supper tonight, but after that you may pick what you want. Try to keep it in the scheduled time, so be mindful to place any takeout orders beforehand. Message me later tonight. :**

Dick almost moped at having to wait until later to message Slade, but he wasn’t entirely without him, clicking back over to the schedule Slade had figured out for him himself. He would know what Dick was up to at every given hour, and something about that felt… oddly comforting. Maybe it shouldn’t have. Dick probably should have felt suffocated by it, like his privacy was infringed upon, but he didn’t. Slade had asked him if he would be interested in trying this and he had agreed. He could change his mind at any point and that would be that. Even if he didn’t end it himself, it would only be for a few days and then would end automatically. So Dick allowed himself to enjoy what he did of it for now, giving up a bit of his control as he put his dishes in the sink and went to start his normal stretching routine. The one that -for today- Slade had told him to do.

Dick went through the routine Slade had set up for him for the day. Normal stuff, all the way, but since Slade had told him to do them now… Dick was honestly having a hard time keeping his Little Richard under control. He would think of Slade being aware that he was doing housecleaning from 2pm to 4pm after lunch and start popping partial stiffies. Or when he went through and payed his bills for the month and balanced his budget at 5:30 because it was in the email he almost felt like Slade was standing over him, pleased as he normally was to be obeyed. It started to get him excited all over again. By the time supper rolled around Dick was nearly weary from his excitability during the day, his Dom always on his mind throughout. He didn’t know how he would survive the next two days. When Slade got back, however, Dick was going to get on top of him and plow him straight through the floorboards, he was so horny.

When his phone beeped Dick nearly spilled his Chinese takeout reaching for it. A message from Tim. Dick scowled as he opened it.

**: Interested in a movie tonight? I hacked in and got Avengers 4… we can see everyone come back to life! :**

**: Spoilers Tim! But not tonight. :**

**: What spoiler? They’re comic book characters. Nobody stays dead-dead in comics! :**

Dick wanted to see, but… **: My schedule is full tonight :** he messaged back with a cheeky grin, knowing there was nothing on it that included watching a movie with his brother, and he was having a bit of perverse fun –as strange as that was- just going through the list of tasks his Dom had set out for him to accomplish. **: I’ll hit you up when I’m free. :**

**: Your loss. I figured with Slade out of town you’d be stir crazy by now. See ya. :**

Dick gave a little laugh under his breath at that. He supposed that was more than fair. Usually he would have been, certainly. This time… it all felt so different. He felt a little more fulfilled in carrying out his day, even if it was just a normal one.

His phone went off again and he glanced at it, expecting Tim again, but nearly dumped the take out all over again when he saw this time it was Slade.

**: You should be eating right now. Are you? :**

Dick succumbed to a cheeky impulse, shoving a bunch of noodles into his mouth and then opening wide for a selfie. He sent the picture along before he resumed his eating, made more difficult for the shit-eating grin on his face as he pictured the expression Slade would make when he got that picture.

: **Brat. I’ll pay you back for that when I get home. :**

 **: I wish you were here so you could just do that now. I’ve been going crazy all day. :** Dick confessed.

There was a pause. : **Why is that? Not enjoying the game we’re playing? :**

That smile was creeping back on Dick’s face now, but a blush joined it. : **Not that. If anything… enjoying it too much I think… :**

Another pause. **: Elaborate. :**

That blush was winning out now, but Dick answered honestly. : **I’ve been thinking about you whenever I do anything, and I’ve been getting hard from it all day. It’s like… being taken care of, even though I’m the one actually doing it. Does that make sense? :**

There was another long pause, but just as Dick started to get nervous about Slade’s delayed response, his phone pinged with another message. The longest one he thought he had ever gotten from the Dom.

: **That’s good, then it’s going as these power exchanges are intended. I’ve had you on my mind too, knowing that you’re taken care of so long as you were sticking to my instructions. Knowing that you’re obeying even from a great distance, it has me hard. Right. Now. :**

Dick grinned again as he got another message following it up.

: **I have an amendment to make to the schedule I emailed you. In two more hours you’re scheduled to sleep. Before you do that I want you to run a bath for yourself. Another reward for doing so well today. Take care of yourself for me then. Cum twice, because I want you to. Because I would make you if I was there tonight. Can you take care of yourself for me like that? :**

Dick’s vision actually swam for a moment as a rush of pleasure shot through his whole body at the Dom’s message. Once it straightened out he tapped out a reply quickly.

**: Mmmm, you treat me even better than I was going to treat myself! I’ll send you a pic later ;) :**

**: Good boy. Do a good job tonight, and I’ll make sure you’re taken care of tomorrow too. :**

Dick felt warm all over, already feeling very taken care of indeed.

 

* * *

tomorrow's theme: Possessive 

Subscribe on my author page for updates so you don't miss out on Sladerobinweek. 


End file.
